Family
by lindsay77
Summary: 2 shot series based on episode airing on 4-10-17.
1. Part 1

I think we can all agree that in tomorrow's episode, Liz is gonna piss us off. Hell, we only saw a 2 second clip and it sure as hell pissed me off. I am really tired of GH trying to make Jason seem like this horrible father because he is not bending to Liz's every demand. Jason is completely justified in not wanting his child around the man that terrorized his family for years. So I have decided to do a two shot series based on what I want to see in tomorrow's show (even though I know we won't) and what I want to see happen with this dreadful story. There is a hashtag on Twitter that is very popular and used a lot whenever we have to deal with Friz being around out JaSam family, #FreeJason! Hopefully we will all be free from this SL soon and won't have to put up with it much longer.

Anyway, like I said this is going to be a two shot. The second part will be up later this week. Hope you enjoy : )

* * *

Sam softly rocked Scout in her arms as she walked around the living room. She had just got done feeding her and her eyes were starting to droop. She smiled down at her little girl and softly ran her fingers over her baby soft cheek seeing a little smile form on her lips. Sam often found herself watching her in amazement. She had come so close to losing her that she didn't want to take her for granted. Sam didn't know how they managed it, but she and Jason had finally gotten everything they had always dreamed of. Except for having to deal with Elizabeth and Franco because of Jake, their life was pretty great. Even though Jason had told Sam that Elizabeth had agreed to keep Jake ad Franco apart, a part of Sam didn't believe it. Elizabeth never compromised. She always thought it should be her way or no way. Sam knew she had to deal with her because she loved Jake but it was hard.

She looked down at her sleeping daughter and thought about how Elizabeth had kept Jason away from her and Danny for months. She tried to keep them away from the future they were going to have. But in the end Sam had decided to let it go because everything had worked out the way it should, despite Elizabeth's best efforts.

The door opened and Sam looked up to see Jake walk in followed by Jason and Liz. Jason and Jake looked upset and Elizabeth just looked annoyed. "Jake, go to your room. We will talk later." Jason said sternly. "But dad…" "Jake, go." Jason said, not wanting to hear whatever Jake had to say. Sam didn't know what was going on but it had to be serious by the way Jason was acting.

Jake huffed and headed to the stairs, stopping for a second to hug Sam around the waist. He buried his face in her side and said "Hi, Sam." Sam settled Scout in the crook of one arm and wrapped the other around him, leaning down to kiss the top of his head "Hey, honey." She said softly. Jake pulled away from her and stomped, yes stomped, up the stairs. Jake wasn't acting right. She turned her head and glared at his parents "What happened?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked over towards the couch. Sam had the urge to slap the woman but she looked to her husband instead. "We just picked up Jake from Franco's studio." He said, walking over to her and their daughter. He leaned down and kissed her lips before pressing them to Scout's soft head.

"Oh. And he obviously didn't want to leave." Sam stated. "I thought Franco said that he was going to keep his distance?" Sam asked.

"He has." Elizabeth answered before Jason could say anything. "And as soon as Jake showed up he called me and Jason and told us Jake was there."

"Not as soon." Jason said through clenched teeth. "You had been looking for him for over an hour when you called me." He glared at his sons other.

"Looking for him?" Sam asked.

"Jake ran away again from Elizabeth's house." Jason told her. Sam looked at him shocked. "After over and an hour, Franco finally called Elizabeth to let her know where he was. And I am pretty sure the only reason I know that is because I was with her looking for him. Otherwise I know she would have tried to keep it from me."

"I don't see what the big deal is. Jake is ok and he was with someone that would never hurt him." Elizabeth defended herself.

"You don't know that, Elizabeth. Franco has always been unpredictable." Jason said.

"Oh, my god. You really need to get over your jealousy of Franco, Jason. You are not the only one allowed to move on. I am in a relationship with someone ow and you are just going to have to deal with it." Elizabeth said with a straight face.

Sam looked from Liz to her husband to see the look of pure shock on his face. Sam looked back to Elizabeth and said "Jealousy? Seriously?"

Liz looked at Sam and got a smug look on her face "Obviously. And by the way, if Franco isn't allowed to be in the equation, why should Sam?" she asked.

Sam knew that this was coming as soon as Jason told her Liz agreed to leave Franco out. Sam shook her head and looked back to Jason. There was a look of rag on his face and Sam laid her hand on his arm "I am going to put Scout down in her crib…" Jason looked to her and shook his head "Sam, no…" "Jason it's ok. I'm going to go put her down and then I am going to go and check on my stepson" Sam said looking at Liz while saying it "and see if he is ok."

"But…" Elizabeth started to say. "Don't." Jason said in a scary voice "You do not get to address my wife again while you are here." Elizabeth wisely shut up and by the look on her face, Sam could see she knew she messed up. Jason turned back to Sam and said, "Tell Jake I'll be up soon and we will talk." Sam smiled softly at him and said "Ok" before turning to the stairs and walking up them.

Jason waited from her to walk all the way up before turning back to Liz "We are going to get one thing straight first off. Do not ever compare my wife to your sadistic boyfriend ever again. Sam is Jake's stepmother. Franco is just the man that you are currently dating. He is nothing and he never will be anything to my son. And it has nothing to do with jealousy. I do not feel anything for you, Elizabeth. And as time goes by, the fact that you are Jake's mother means less and less." He said. He watched the hurt register on her face but he didn't feel bad for say what he said. And he wasn't done. "Sam is my wife, despite how you tried to keep us apart. Sam's opinion matters because she is going to be a part of Jake's life forever. She was in his life before I was. She knew things about Jake that had no clue about because you didn't want me in his life. Or rather, you just wanted me in his life on your terms. Franco is only a part of his life now. Because eventually, just like you always do, you will move on to some other guy when you get bored of Franco."

"That is not true. You make is sound like I move from guy to guy. I'm not a whore." She said.

"Really? Because according to you, Lucky is the love of your life and you cheated on him twice. The second time with his brother. You couldn't decide if it was me or Ric you wanted so you strung us both along until you found out I was Sam's husband, then you just had to have me. No matter who it hurt. And now you have moved on to your brother's brother trying to convince everyone that he is this changed man and it is all a lie. But that is none of my business but this affects Jake. And I am not going to ever be ok with the man that tortured me, my wife, my son and my nephew around my kid." He finished.

"And you think that I am ok with the woman that watched my son be taken from me and hire men to terrorize us around him?" she asked.

"First, if you had been watching your son, he never would have been taken. Second, you never pressed charges on the woman that kidnapped him so that point is moot. Third, the men she hired were actors with fake guns. They were never in any danger. And lastly, you are currently in a relationship with the man that actually did kidnap your infant son from the hospital the day after he was born." Jason snapped. "Do not ever bring that up again. If it wasn't for Sam, Jake would have been blown to bits in that cabin. She saved Jake's life. What the hell has Franco done for him? Huh? Be a shoulder for a confused kid to cry on? Franco doesn't hold a candle to my wife. Don't ever make the mistake that he does again."

The two stood there glaring at each other for several seconds before Elizabeth said "You know what? I think you were right. I think we do need to come up with a different arrangement for Jake. Because I am not too comfortable with the fact that my son is going to be around to people that are going to try and turn him against his own mother."

"Are you kidding me? After all that you did and said to try and get him to hate Sam, you can say that to my face? If it weren't for you and your hatefulness, Jake never would have been hit by a car again. And if it weren't for you and your spitefulness, Sam never would have ended up at the bottom of those stair and almost dying! You want to take this to court? Have at it. But this is mine and Sam's week with Jake based on our current custody agreement. So whatever you have to say, you will say it to my attorney. And if you think for a second, now that this is how you have decided to go, that you are going to walk away with a win, you are dead wrong. Now get the hell out of my house. And if I find out you so much as say a cross word about my wife, to anyone, you will regret it."

Elizabeth had never seen him this way before. Even after he found out she knew who he was for so long, had he been this scary. She had played her card too early but she was so mad that Sam had convinced him she was this horrible person, she couldn't let it go. "You are a former hit man for Sonny Corinthos. Sam is a former con artist that married men for money and even killed one. If you think that any judge with give you custody of my son, your stupider that most think you are." She said with a sneer before walking around him and out the door.

Jason closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. Never in his life had he wanted to strangle a woman so bad. He took out his phone and dialed Diane's number "Diane, I need a huge favor…"

* * *

Sam closed the door to Scout's nursery and walked to Jake and Danny's room. They had told Jake he could have his own room but he and Danny had wanted to share a room. The two were more than just brother's, they were best friends. She softly knocked on the door and then heard a soft "Come in" before she opened the door. "Hey buddy." She said from the door way. He was laying on his bed tummy down with a pillow under his head propped up on his elbows staring at his headboard in front of him. Sam walked into the room and to his bed and sat down beside him. he moved over and then settled into her side when she got on the bed. "Where is Danny?" he asked.

"He's over at Grandma Alexis's house but he will be back in a few hours." She told him. she ran her hands over his head and asked "Do you want to tell me what went on today? Why you ran away from your mom's?" she heard him sigh dramatically and say "I wanted to see Franco. I had to ask him why we had to be secret friends. I wanted to know why my dad could know he was still around." Sam closed her eyes and sighed quietly "And did you?" she felt him nod. "What did he say?"

He shot up from the bed and said "He said that dad didn't want him around me anymore because he wants me all to himself. He said that dad was jealous of him because he was dating mom and dad wants to be the one to date her. He said that dad doesn't want me to be happy. He said that deep own, dad doesn't want me at all."

Sam tramped down her anger and looked softly at her boy "Honey, do you really believe that?" she watched the confusion settle over Jake and it just made her angrier. "Dad told me he doesn't want me around Franco." He said.

Sam nodded her head "Yes he did. But do you think that if your dad didn't have a very good reason to not want you around Franco, he would do it just because?"

"But why? Dad keeps telling me that I can't be around him but he won't say way. I know that her hurt your feelings but he said he was sorry. Why can't you guys forgive him?" he asked.

Sam sat up straighter and said "Jake, he didn't just hurt my feelings. He hurt me. Physically. Do you know what that means?" Jake nodded. "And he hurt your dad. And your cousin Michael. And he hurt Danny."

At the mention of his bother Jake's spine straightened "He hurt Danny?" Sam nodded her head. "And while he may have apologized to me, he only did that because you were there. He has never apologized to your dad or your brothers, Danny and Aiden. But even if he did, buddy, there are somethings in this world that even if you say you are sorry, it's not enough. That is want Franco did. The things he did, saying your sorry doesn't make it right." Sam tried to explain. She didn't know if, at his age, he could understand but she didn't want to give him the specifics of what Franco had done. He was too young for that. "But why? Doesn't saying you're sorry make up for everything?"

"No it doesn't, Jake." Jason said from the doorway

Sam and Jake both looked to him as he walked closer. "There are somethings that you are still too young to understand or hear and this is one of them. I am not telling you that you need to stay away from Franco because I just don't want you around him. The reason Franco hurt Sam and Danny is because I love them and he wanted to hurt me. At the time, you weren't around for him to hurt but that didn't mean he wouldn't have if you were. In one way or another Franco has hurt everyone that I love just because he wanted to hurt me. They did nothing wrong other that be a part of my life and he hurt them because of it. That is not a good person, Jake. And I don't want you to be around people that aren't good. Can you understand that?" Jason asked his son.

Jake looked at his dad and then to Sam could see the worry on their face. He recognized it from when he was in the hospital after he got hit by that car. He didn't want them to worry about him. He thought that Franco was his friend but how could be his fiend if he did things to his dad and Sam and Danny. Danny was just a little kid. He nodded his head and said "Ok, dad." Jake watched the relief come over his dad.

"Alright. But you need to know that what you did today was not ok. You had me really worried. You can't run off like that again, do you understand?" Jason said sternly.

Jake nodded his head "I'm sorry I worried you. I wasn't think about that." He said. Sam ran her hand back over his head and he looked up at her "It's ok this time. Just remember to never to that again. You're still a kid so we need to know where you are at all times, ok?"

He nodded his head "I promise."

"Good job, buddy. Your brother should be home soon. You want to come downstairs and wait for him or stay up here and settled for the week?" Sam asked.

"I'll come down once I get my stuff put away." He said. He got off the bed and went to his backpack as Jason and Sam walked out of the room. They headed downstairs and when they got to the bottom Sam asked, "So did everything go ok down here?"

Jason chuckled and said, "Not by a long shot." But before he could elaborate, his phone rang. "Hey, Diane. Did you get it?" he asked. As soon as Sam heard Diane's name, she knew thing were going to get ugly. She watched her husband smile and say "Thank you Diane. You really are the best. Two week. Got it" then he hung up.

"Diane?" She asked.

"Elizabeth made the play. I'm just making sure she doesn't win." He told her.

"Jason, what the hell is going on? Why did you need to call Diane?" Sam asked.

"I filed for full custody of Jake. We have temporary physical custody of him pending a hearing set it two weeks. Elizabeth threatened to take him away from us saying she didn't want him around people who would bad mouth her to him."

Sam narrowed her eyes "She thinks we make her look bad to Jake?"

"Apparently but it doesn't matter. I need to make sure Jake is kept away from Franco. And if he is going to sneak off to see him right under her nose, then I need to limit his access to her." he told her.

Sam bit her lip and said "Jake told me that the reason he snuck off was because he wanted to know why he and Franco had to be secret friends. He wanted to know why you weren't allowed to know that Franco was still living with them."

Jason turned to look at his wife and said, "He's been around him all this time?"

Sam nodded her head "According to Jake. But Jake is confused. I know you and Elizabeth agreed to have him see another therapist but if he is still around Franco, I don't think it will do much good."

Jason ran his hand through his hair and clenched them into fists "She has been lying this entire time. Putting Jake at risk with his therapy just so that she can have him in her bed at night. How can she be ok with that? How can she be ok with knowing that her son, who clearly has serious issues, be around a man that is just going to confuse him more?"

Sam walked over to him and put her hands around his waist. Jason wrapped his arms around her and held her close "I don't know, baby. But clearly being around Franco is doing more harm that we thought. Now we just need to make sure that a jury sees it too." She said to his chest.

Jason knew that too. And he knew just the way to do it but he didn't know what that would mean for Sam and Michael.

* * *

"It was so funny. Grandma looked like she was dancing all around the kitchen when she was making lunch." Danny told his parents and brother. They were all sitting at the dining room table eating dinner. Scout was secure in her bouncer between her mom and dad. Jake and Danny sat next to each other on the opposite side. "Grandma really can't cook. I don't know why she keeps trying. She had aunt Molly to do it." He said with a funny face making his parents laugh. "Yeah, buddy, most of the Davis women don't know how to cook." Jason said, looking pointy at Sam. Sam faked shock and said, "I'm a better cook then mom."

"Not by much." Jason muttered, making the boys laugh.

Sam glared at each one and said "Fine. Let's see if I ever make caramel cheesecake for you all again." She said.

All three boys stopped laughing and immediately and started apologizing, knowing that she made a great cheesecake.

Sam shook her head and laughed at them. As Danny started to jabber way about his day at his grandma's, Sam took notice at how Jake became quiet and shut down. After the meal was over, Sam asked Jake to help her clear the table as Jason took Danny and Scout into the living room to set up the movie they were going to watch.

They were loading the dishes into the dishwasher when Sam asked "Jake, is something wrong?" he looked up at her and shook his head "no."

Sam closed the dishwasher and took his hand and they went to sit at the kitchen table "Jake, come on, buddy. What's wrong?" she pressed.

He shrugged his shoulders "I just wish it was like this at my mom's."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I wish we all had dinner together at my mom's house. It's fun here. We all tell storied and we laugh. We never do that at mom's" he told her.

"You and your brothers don't have dinner together?" she asked him.

"I haven't seen Cam or Aiden in a while. Mom says they needed to stay at Grams but when I asked her why she said it wasn't my business." He said in a small voice, looking down at the table.

Sam shook her head. She couldn't believe that Elizabeth would do this to her kids. "Do you remember the last time you saw them outside of school?" he shook his head, telling her that it had to be more than two weeks. "How about since tomorrow is Saturday, we give your Gram a call as see if we can go and visit her and the boys?" "Really?" he brought his head up in excitement. She smiled and said "Really. I'll give her a call now. Why don't you go get a comfortable spot on the couch for the movie? Tell your dad I'll be in in a sec." she watched him rush out of the kitchen and then pulled out her phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Hardy? This is Sam Morgan. I'm doing wonderful, how are you? Yeah, a little girl. We named her Emily. Thank you so much. Listen, Jake was just telling me that it has been a while since he has seen his brothers outside of school and I was wondering if we could come by tomorrow so they could see each other?" Sam listened to her for a second and her body lock with surprise "Mrs. Hardy, Jake hasn't had the flu. He's been just fine."

Silence met her on the other line before Mrs. Hardy said she much have been mistaken. Sam clenched her teeth and listened to her tell Sam how she was sure Elizabeth had told her the boys needed to stay with her while Jake was recovering from the flu so they wouldn't catch it. They made plans for them to come by with Jake the next day before they said goodbye. "Mommy! Come on, the movie is starting." She heard Danny shout. She took a deep breath and clamed herself before walking out to the living room to watch a movie with her family

"She told her grandmother Jake had the flu?" Jason asked Sam later that night. It was after the boys were in bed and asleep that Sam told Jason about what Jake had said. Sam sat propped up in their bed with Scout at her breast, feeding her daughter. "Yeah, she said they had been there for almost three weeks. Elizabeth kept telling her that Jake wasn't improving much and that his doctor's appointments kept getting canceled."

Jason paced in front of the bed. "How can a mother just pass her kids off for three weeks to another person and not care?" he wondered aloud.

"I have no clue but with every passing minute it becomes increasingly clear Jake shouldn't be there. There must be a reason she wants just Jake around and it can't be a good one. Not while Franco is involved." Sam said. Jason walked over to his wife's side of the bed and sat next to her "I need to run something by you." he said.

"Ok. What?" Sam asked.

"Do you remember when Franco first came back? You said he had DVD's of proof that he didn't do the things he let everyone believe." Jason said, looking closely to her reaction.

"Yeah," she said.

"They may be proof that he didn't hurt you or Michael they way he made it look but it is proof that he drugged you and touched you and proof he put Michael is Carter's sights." He said.

"And you think that it would be proof enough for a jury that he shouldn't be around Jake? He didn't do those things to Jake, how would it help?" she asked. "I think it would prove that he is unfit to have around any child, let alone one who is clearly a little unbalanced. I know it is a lot to ask because of what he did…" "No, Jason if you think that it will help with getting Jake away from all that then I am more than willing to show that to the jury. But how are we going to get the DVD? I have no idea what happened to it." She said.

"Spinelli has them. After you knocked Franco out he took them as insurance to make sure Franco couldn't destroy them. They may be as bad as people think but what he did to you and Michael isn't ok." he said.

Jason and Sam both looked down at their sleeping daughter and Jason softly caressed her cheek "I'm not going to let Franco hurt my family anymore. And I sure as hell am not going to let him try and use my son either."

* * *

Let me know what you think! XOXO


	2. Part 2

Ok here it is! I have no clue how a family court works so I apologize for anything that is hard to follow. I hope you like it anyway!

* * *

Jason and Sam walking into the court room and headed for the front. In the past two weeks since they had Jake, he was doing so much better. He saw Dr. Maddox every other day because he wanted to know what was disturbing him. In the past two weeks they had learned that every time he had and art session with Franco, they didn't talk much about anything other than his dad. Jason and Sam found out that Franco had been trying to turn Jake against his dad by telling him that he treats his mom bad and that he hated Jake being around Danny and Scout. Jason and Sam both had so much anger in them because of the things that Franc had been saying to Jake they had to fight the urge to physically harm Franco. And Elizabeth had been and even bigger problem.

After Elizabeth found out that Jason had filed for full custody, she came over and actually barged in, without knocking. Thankfully both the boys were at school but Sam had been home alone with the baby when she stopped by. Sam had been trying to get Scout to sleep when she came in and stated yelling at her that she wasn't going to take her son and that no judge was going to give a slut like her custody of her child. Sam then told her that no judge would allow Elizabeth to keep custody of Jake once they heard she allows him to be run over by a car, twice. That had made Elizabeth so angry that, even with Scout in Sam's arms, she slapped Sam across the face.

Neither woman notice detective West standing in the door way and had seen practically the entire thing. He had stopped by to see Sam again about her father's "disappearance" but ended up arresting Elizabeth for assault and child endangerment. Sam was on the fence about pursuing the charges but Jason didn't give her a choice. "No way in hell she is getting away with hitting you in our own home while you were holding our daughter." He seethed when he found out.

Sam had decided it was best to go ahead with it considering the trial was coming up. Diane told her it would be another point against her. Sam hated that as a mother herself she was trying to take a child from their mother but they had to do what was best for Jake. He was like a completely different kid now. He wasn't quoting creepy phrases or drawing weird pictures. He laughed all the time now and didn't seem to have a care in the world. He never even noticed that he didn't go back to him moms after the week with them was over. He didn't ask about her or Franco at all. Deep down Sam knew that whenever he had a therapy session with Franco, it was anything but therapy. Franco played a part in the way Jake had been acting. They couldn't prove it but Dr. Maddox had agreed to talk to the judge privately on their behalf about some of the things he had learned during his sessions with Jake.

"Sam" she heard and she and Jason turned around. Lucas and Brad were walking into the court room. "Hey" she smiled at her brother and brother-in-law. She gave them a hug and Jason shook their hands. "Thank you for being here for us." she said to them. "Of course. After the way Elizabeth has been behaving, I think it is best that Jake stay with you guys. He seems to love being there. And from what you guys said about him before, it's clear the reason he was acting out is because of Franco." Lucas said. Sam nodded her head and agreed. "He's been such a normal kid the past few weeks. I can't imagine if they…"

Jason wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "It's not going to happen, ok? There is no way the judge will allow him around them after they see and hear what they've done." He assured her. He pressed a kiss to her temple and Sam closed her eyes, willing herself to believe him.

"How did it go this morning?" Lucas asked. Earlier that morning, the judge had wanted to speak to Jake alone.

"We don't know. A court appointed mediator came and picked him up with a member so CPS. Because today is the herring, he had to be placed with them until the end of the day when the decision is made." Jason said.

Sam looked over when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Franco, Elizabeth and Scott Baldwin walk into the court house. Elizabeth glared daggers at Sam and Sam just shook her head. They walked to the front of the court room and sat down. As Franco put his arm around Elizabeth, Sam noticed something on his left hand and froze in shock. "Jason…" she whispered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Look at his hand." She said.

Jason looked over and saw what she was talking about. He chuckled softly and shook his head "They are seriously deranged if they think that is going to help them. If anything, it's going to make it worse for them."

"What are you guys talking about?" Brand asked.

"They got married. See the ring on his finger and on hers?" Sam said. They looked over and

Lucas rolled his eyes "Marring the guy that is going to lose you custody of your kid? Is she stupid or something?"

"She thinks it will help. Sowing that she has a stable home. But after the jury sees and hears the things he has done to Sam and Danny, being married to him is only gonna hurt her worse." Jason said.

In the next thirty minutes Sam's mom and sisters arrived along with Carly and Michael. Monica and Ned showed up with Olivia. Nathan and Maxie were also there as Nathan was going to testify as a witness to Elizabeth attacking Sam with her baby in her arms. Sonny showed up and sat with Alexis and her sisters, completely ignoring Carly. Carly looked his way and had a hurt look on her face. Sam didn't know what that was about but she made a mental note to ask Carly about it later. And surprisingly Valentine was there as well. But his wife was sitting on the opposite side of him. It was clear things weren't going well in their marriage but Sam was just grateful for his support. Valentine had shown to be a genuine help to her mom. Giving her something to focus on rather that thinking she is seeing Julian's ghost everywhere she looks.

Not surprising, Kiki and Ava were also sitting on Liz and Franco's side. But Sam could care less about them. As far as she was concerned they were not family and never would be. Dr. O was also sitting with them.

Diane turned to them and said "Now, we all know that they are going to ring up your past in the mob and the things that Sam did in 2007 but I do not want you to worry. There is a reason I agreed to let them call a witness first. I am going to let them bring it all up and then I promise you I will tear them down." She assured them. Sam trusted Diane completely as did Jason. She was an amazing attorney but she was also a friend that cared about them and wanted to help them.

"All rise." They heard the court clerk say.

"Here we go."

The first witness that was called was Kiki. Sam and Jason had to listen to how she thought Franco and Liz were the better suit because of how much Jake loved Franco and enjoyed being with them more than with his dad and Sam. Sam shook her head. Kiki must not have known Jake hadn't been with them the past two weeks. Diane chose not to cross examine her because she wasn't important. Their next witness was Elizabeth. Sam watched as Jason clenched his hands into fists as they heard her talk about the violence of Jason's life and what Sam had done to Jake and Cam when they were little. Scott did a good job in making Sam and Jason look back but based on the smile on Diane's face, it didn't look like it was going to last.

"Ms. Webber. Or would you prefer Mrs. Baldwin?" Diane started out her cross.

"Mrs. Baldwin." She said with a smirk to Jason.

"Ok. You say that Mr. Morgan has a violent life style, correct?" Diane asked

"Yes, he did work for the mob for over 20 years. You don't just walk away from something like that." Liz stated.

"But in 2015, you were planning on marrying Mr. Morgan. Why wasn't it a problem then?"

"Because Jason didn't know who he was." Liz answered.

"But you did, didn't you Mrs. Franco?" Diane smiled.

"Excuse me?" Liz asked shocked.

"You did know that Jake Doe was actually Jason Morgan when you tried to marry him, did you not? And I will remind you, you are under oath."

Liz glared at Diane and said through clenched teeth "Yes."

"So, you knew he was Jason Morgan, former alleged member of the mob and yet you still tried to marry him. So, I will ask again, why wasn't his past a problem for you then?" Diane asked.

Elizabeth sat back on the witness stand and crossed her arms over her chest "Because…just because." She said.

"We'll move on since that question is clearly so hard for you to answer truthfully. Now you also stated that Mrs. Morgan is a danger to your son because of an incident that happened 10 years ago when she watched your son get taken. Where were you when that happened?" Diane asked.

"I had my back turned because I was tying my son Cameron's shoe." Elizabeth said.

"You turned your back on your infant child?" Diane asked.

"Objection. Misleading." Scott injected.

"It's a fact, you honor. She just admitted it." Diane defended.

"Overruled." The judge said.

Diane turned back to Liz "The woman that kidnapped your son, did you ever press charges?"

"No. She was mentally ill after suffering the loss of her child. I didn't think it was right to punish her." Liz said, trying to seem good.

"But you have no problem with trying to punish a witness to the crime that never would have happened if you had just been watching your child, correct?" Diane said.

"She allowed a crazy woman…"

"Now the woman is crazy? I thought she was mentally ill?" Diane interrupted her. "And what about you, Mrs. Franco?" Diane spoke before Liz got the chance to "Have you ever allowed a child to be kidnapped?" she asked.

"Of course not. Only and evil person would do that." She said looking to Sam.

"So, you didn't withhold information about Mr. and Mrs. Morgan's presumed dead son was really alive and living with a woman in another state? And in doing that, allowed your husbands certifiably insane mother to kidnap their son and almost have him thrown off General Hospital's roof? You did none of that? And again, I will remind you that you are under oath." She finished.

"I made a mistake. But I corrected it then next day…" Liz said

"But the child was already kidnapped. So, your correction didn't matter." Diane stopped her. She turned to walk back to the desk but stopped and said "One more thing, your youngest son was also kidnapped, yes?"

"Yes." Liz said snidely.

"By who?" she asked.

Liz didn't answer and then the judge said "Answer the question Mrs. Baldwin."

"By Franco." She said in a tone barely above a whisper.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan are the ones that are such a danger to your son yet you married the man that actually kidnaped you baby? Interesting. No further questions your honor." Diane said as she sat down.

"You may step down." The judge said.

Sam watched Liz sit back down at her table and almost felt bad for her. But she was the one that wanted this.

"Your next witness Mr. Baldwin." The judge said.

"I call Franco Baldwin to the stand." He said.

Franco was put on the stand a sworn in. Sam cringed as Scott tried to paint him as this great person who has done nothing but try to help Jake. And how Jason and Sam were constantly poisoning him against himself and his mom. And brought up how Jake hated Sam earlier last year. When it came time for Diane to question him she gave Sam a reassuring hand squeeze. Sam knew it was about to get intense.

"Mr. Baldwin, it is well established that you have a history with both of my clients. You stocked and terrorized them both and made them believe that their child was in fact yours because you allowed them to believe you raped Mrs. Morgan on their honeymoon, isn't that right?"

"Yes, but I had a brain tumor at the time and wasn't responsible for my actions." He said.

"That's right. I was the one who defended you. But I have here a sighed affidavit from world renowned neurosurgeon Patrick Drake that states the tumor you had was benign. They had it studied and learned that your tumor was barely considered a grade 1 tumor. That information was not made available for your first trial so it was easy to convince people, including myself that you were actually a changed man and deserved a second chance. But after the tumor was removed, you still found it an instinct to punish people you think harmed you, just like you punished Mrs. Morgan when Mr. Morgan didn't bend to you very will."

"Objection your honor. What is her point?" Scott interrupted her.

"My point? You want to know my point?" Diane said picking up a remote and turning on the TV that was in the room. The screen came on and started playing the DVD Franco had of their honeymoon. Sam closed her eyes when she saw him climb on top of her. "I'm not going to rape you. But I am going to make think I did. You are always going to wonder." She heard him whisper on the tape before Diane stopped it. "My point, DA Baldwin, is in what mind set is it ok for a man to drug a woman, touch her naked body and allow her to think she was brutalized in the worst possible way?" She slapped the affidavit down and said "Because this piece of paper discredits any tumor excuse you have. You knew what you were doing. And now you want access to the son of the very man that you terrorized for over three years? Or was that always the plan in the first place?" She asked taking out a small recorder from her pocket.

Sam looked to Jason and saw the shock on his face as well. Diane had not told them about this. She turned and looked to Scott "You should have warned your client that conversations in the interrogation room at the PCPD that are not with an attorney are not private." She said before hitting play.

"All we have to do is get custody of Jake. Once we do, it won't be hard to make him hate Jason and Sam. He's already half way there because of our art sessions. Helena did most of the dirty work while he was on Cassadine Island. I have managed to make him think his dad is jealous of me and doesn't want him around. Once they start back up, we can keep that going and when he gets a little older he will take care of Jason and Sam for us. And all we have to do is make it look like he was justified in doing it." Franco's said.

"How can we do that?" Liz asked on the recording.

"It's easy. I made and entire jury believe I was innocent of murder on a stupid tumor excuse. Our judicial system is not very bright." He chuckled.

Diane stopped the recording and looked over to Jason and Sam. She hadn't told them about this because she had just gotten the tape from Dante 10 minutes before the trial started. "I have no further questions your honor." She said turning back to look at a seething Franco. She shrugged her shoulders and turned her back to him and walked to the desk.

"You can get down." The judge said. "We will take a quick recess and convene in 30 minutes." He banged his gavel and stood up, disappearing out the side door.

Jason looked to Diane "How did you get that?" he asked.

She leaned towards him and Sam "Spinelli found it. He was looking for evidence to help you keep Jake when he came across it and I petitioned the court for a copy of all the surveillance footage during Elizabeth's stay at the PCPD. You are allowed to use any incriminating evidence from the footage in court. And that was so incriminating, I don't think I will have to call one witness to the stand." She smiled at them.

Jason grabbed Sam's hand and held it tight. He prayed that she was right. He what his son at all costs but he really hoped that Sam wouldn't have to get op on that stand and talk about what Franco did to her. He looked over and saw Scott, Franco and Liz with their heads huddled together and thye looked worried. "Come on," he said helping Sam to her feet "let's go and call Alice and see how the kids are." Sam nodded her head as they walked out of the court room and made the call. After they talked to Danny, Sam told Jason she was going to talk to Carly who was sitting on a bench looking at Sonny. She also noticed that Sonny was not looking at her at all and it was obvious.

"Hey." Sam said walking up to her. She sat down next to her and Carly reached over and grabbed her hand. Sam knew something was wrong "Carly, what is going on? Are you ok?" she asked.

Carly shook her head and Sam could see her start to get emotional "She lied." She whispered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nelle lied. She and Sonny never slept together. It was all a ploy to ruin my life. And she did."

Sam was confused "What do you mean they never slept together?"

"She thought I was the one who paid Frank Benson for her kidney. But it was Jax. She came her to destroy my life and made us all think she slept with my husband but she didn't. When she found out that Jax was the one who bought the kidney she admitted to Sonny they never slept together. And he came to tell me." She said.

"But that is a good thing, right? I know that he still lied to you and that is hard to get over…" Sam said but Carly stopped her mid-sentence "I slept with Jax."

Sam was shocked "Oh, honey…" she whispered.

"I was mad and hurt and I just wanted to forget. I wanted it all to just go away. But if I had just stopped it. If I had just waited a few more minutes…" she said brokenly.

"Carly, this isn't on you. Nelle played you all. Everything you have done as been because she is a master manipulater. You are entitled to feel what you feel. You still haven't given yourself a chance to grieve everything you lost. You are allowed to make mistakes just like Sonny is allowed to make them. And he has made plenty that you have had to forgive him for. If he isn't willing to do the same for you, then that's on him. No one loves him the way you do or accepts him the way you do. You have put up with a lot from him. He's a friend that I care about but he is also a stubborn asshole at times. This is one of those times. You have been through enough." Sam said squeezing her hand.

Carly took a deep breath and nodded her head "You're right. Maybe I should just let this go and be by myself for a while. The last thing Joss needs is a mom going nuts over a man. That's not setting a good example for her." Carly looked over and said "Thank you."

"Anytime." Sam replied.

Carly leaned in and hugged her "You're almost a better friend than Jason." The two laughed as Jason came over saying "It's time to go back in." They pulled a part and stood up. Carly hugged Jason and then walked back into the court room.

"What was that about?" Jason asked.

"I'll tell you later." She assured him. They walked back into the room and went to the front. The judge came back into the room and said, "You may be seated." The room sat and waited for him to continue "This hearing will not be moving forward with the next witness. I had decided that I have seen and heard enough to make my ruling."

The crowd muttered as Scott stood up "You honor, this is…"

"My court room. And it is completely legal in family court to decide without hearing from both sides. It is very clear that after talking to the child himself along with his licensed therapist, not to mention that your clients have been shown to be completely despicable human beings. There is in no way a defense for planning to use a 9-year-old child for a murder plot. For the safety of this child I am placing him in the care of his father and step-mother. I am also approving the request of a restraining order against both Mr. and Mrs. Baldwin. You will not be permitted within 100 feet of Mr. and Mrs. Morgan or their children. If either one of you violates that rule, you will serve jail time." He banged his gavel one last time and left the court room. Jason and Sam stood up and hugged then grabbed Diane in a bear hug thanking her. "Don't thank me until you see my bill." She winked at them and then left.

Sam and Jason's family and friends surrounded them in congratulations. "How could you do this to me? All I have ever done is love you and no you have taken my baby from me!" they heard Elizabeth yell.

They all looked over and saw Franco holding her back from trying to charge them "This is all your fault you stupid bitch!" she yelled looking to Sam. Jason saw red and moved to step toward her but Sam held his hand "Jason! She isn't worth it. Please, let's just go and get the kids and go home."

Jason looked down to his wife's face and took a deep breath, calming himself. He placed his hands on her face and leaned down to kiss her "Ok, let's go."

They paid no attention to Liz as she screamed and cried out at them. They could finally leave Elizabeth and Franco in their past.

Sam closed the door to the nursey after she put Scout in her crib. She headed over to the boy's bedroom and saw Jason in the middle of the room with the boys using him as a jungle gym. She laughed as Jason groaned and moaned but the boys didn't let up in the torture of their father.

After they left the court room they went straight to CSP and picked up Jake. He greeted them both with a big hug and asked if he got to go home with them. When they said yes, he jumped up and down with such excitement Sam thought he was going to break something. They took I'm to the part and explained to him what had been going one lately and why he had to talk to a judge. He didn't seem real concerned about not being around him mom or Franco anymore but he was worried he wouldn't see his brothers again. But they had worked out a deal with Laura who had filed for custody of the boy when she found out they were being taken care of a 92-year-old woman. They were staying with her pending a trial for custody. They boys would stay with Jason and Sam every other weekend and Jake would stay with her and Jason the opposite. With the boys going to be there on some weekends Jason and Sam decided it was best to start looking for a house. After they talked they went by and picked up Danny and Scout and then went home.

After dinner and watching a movie Sam went upstairs and put Scout to bed for the night and made Jason responsible for getting the boys ready for bed. "So when I said get them ready for bed you heard have a wrestling match." She stated, calling attention to herself. All three Morgan boys looked to her in the doorway. Jason smirked and said, "They needed to burn off some energy." She shook her head and said "Well it was way passed you bed times so let's go. We have to get up early and meet Cam and Aiden for breakfast." The boys climbed off their dad and hopped into their beds. Sam walked over to Jake and tucked him in "Comfy?" she asked. He smiled brightly up at her and said "Yep." She leaned down and kissed his head "You know where your dad and I are if you need us, ok?" she said. He nodded his head. "All right, good night buddy." "Night Sam. Love you." he said with a smile.

Sam's throat got tight and tars stung the back of her eyes. She leaned down again and kissed his forehead "Love you too, baby."

She got up and went over to Danny as Jason made his way to Jake. Sam kissed Danny good night and said "To the moon and back." He smiled at her and said "To the moon a back, mommy." Jason turned off the light and closed the door to their room. They checked on Scout one last time before heading to their room. But Sam found herself pressed to the wall just outside of their room as Jason pressed his front to hers, claiming her lips in a hot kiss. Sam moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. Jason ran his hands down her sides and then wrapped her arms around her middle.

The kiss went on until Sam had no choice but to pull back for air "Wow" she whispered, a little dizzy "What was that for? She asked. Jason smiled down at him wife and said "Just because. But it is also for being the best thing that has ever happened to me and our kids. I don't know what I would do without you in my life." He leaned back own and kissed her again, this time so sweet it brought tears to her eyes. "I love you." he whispered against her lips. She smiled and said "I love you too."

She ran her hands down over his shoulders and said "We have about 4 hours before Scout wakes up and I was thinking that we could…oh!" she squeaked and Jason picked her up and walked into their bedroom. 2 hours later, Jason held his wife close as she fell asleep against him. After being put through hell for so long, Jason smiled knowing that his family as now safe and together. And that was how they were going to stay.

* * *

Thank you all! XOXO


End file.
